Episode 3
The Tradition of the Sea is the 3rd episode of the Nagi no Asu Kara anime. It aired on October 17, 2013. Summary While secretly watching the discussion between Hikari's father, Lord Uroko and Akari, Hikari and Manaka are found by Chisaki and Kaname, who heard about what was going on. As the noise the kids make is heard by Akari, she turns to them subtly and smiles, worrying Hikari. The four visit their old school where they sit in their old classroom and talk. Hikari is angry about Akari's boyfriend from he surface and despite Chisaki's attempts to calm him down, he remains determined to confront him, going so far as to ask the girls to leave so he can talk to Kaname alone. In the music room, Manaka picks up a sea slug with a red underbelly, which Chisaki knows to be a good sign. Asked if she likes Tsumugu, Manaka begins overreacting till calming down and ultimately stating that she's not sure. While thinking about kissing, dating and even marriage, Manaka contemplates having to leave the village, despite liking Hikari, Chisaki and Kaname. Having listened from outside, Hikari takes the chance to walk in casually and tell everyone they can now go home. Upon getting home, Hikari finds that his father and sister are acting normally as if nothing happened. However, at night, Hikari hears soft crying by Akari. Thinking back to when their mother died and she cried similarly rather than out loud in front of everyone as he did, he starts recalling how comforted him. Recalling that years later, she started working at Oshiooshi's Saya Mart rather than going to college to help Hikari's education further along due to their lack of money, Hikari realizes that he was somewhat happy that she started thinking of her own happiness, realizing that he was the reason she had to mature so fast. Similarly, he knows what Manaka is frustrated about her own feelings and their consequences. Meeting everyone on the surface, Hikari puts his plan to confront Akari's boyfriend into action, when suddenly he drive away. Hikari gives chase on a nearby bicycle, leaving his friends behind. As they soon meet up near a tree after a long chase, Manaka recognizes the nearby house as Tsumugu's. Hikari is quick to charge the man but is caught in a net thrown by Tsumugu's grandfather before he can. Akari's boyfriend hears his name and asks if he is Akari's brother, to which Hikari tells him Akari is crying because of him. Tsumugu's grandfather tells him it is not usual for surface people to get together with people from the sea. Akari's boyfriend tells him he knows but he clarifies and asks if they are trying to have babies. Everyone is embarrassed by this question but Tsumugu appears and reveals that it is the main problem. Tsumugu reveals that though people of the sea have Ena to cover their bodies, surface people do not and so if a baby is born to a surface person and a sea person, it will not have Ena, and therefore cannot live in the sea, which forces the person from the sea to live on the surface. Hearing this, Akari's boyfriend tells Hikari that he never knew and that he is not simply messing around. Hikari asks if he plans to marry Akari but upon his hesitation to answer, Hikari accuses him of being irresponsible and begins hitting him until he is thrown off by Tsumugu's grandfather. Waking up later on, Hikari finds himself being taken care of by Tsumugu. As he reveals that Ena soaks up and stores moisture, preventing clothes from being wet on land, Hikari asks why Tsumugu is interested in the village and the sea, to which he states that it is because he likes it. Deciding to leave, Hikari recognizes Tsumugu as a good person, having actually done so earlier despite refusing to acknowledge it. As he thanks Tsumugu's grandfather for bringing him out of his rage, Hikari notices his arm glowing with Ena but before he can find out if he came from the village, his friends return from the sea, having had to go soak in the water. At home, Akari reveals that he knows what Hikari did and how he got thrown around, much to his embarrassment. As he asks if her boyfriend told her, she confirms this and upon his insistence that she break up with him, she reveals that she has already done so, believing it wouldn't have worked out. Hikari is surprised that she would give up so easily but she puts it aside, stating that surface people and sea people can't be together so easily and laughingly hugs Hikari, angering him before he realizes that she's crying rather than laughing. The next day at school, Hikari thanks Tsumugu for taking care of him, much to Manaka's dismay as she hears him address him by his first name, though he claims that it is different between guys. When Kaname claims he will do so as well, Manaka gets angry and declares that she is continuing as she was. In the classroom, Chisaki expresses her happiness that Hikari is getting along with Tsumugu, to which he tells her that she acts like Akari. As she suddenly apologizes for her overly mature act, Hikari apologizes for always making her worry and expresses his belief that he needs to be more mature as well. Later on, while finishing up the doll for the boat drift ceremony, the group is commended for their efforts by their teacher, who offers to take them out for ramen. Suddenly, everyone realizes that the time for going back to the sea is approaching and decide to go another time when surprisingly Tsumugu reveals he has a way around it. Taking them outside, Tsumugu reveals that he filled the ditch he had been digging with water, so that the sea students could take care of themselves. As he states that Manaka's fish might want to breathe too, she runs away in shame before returning and revealing her leg as well as her lie. Saying that it can happen again and impersonating the fish, Manaka is asked by Hikari what she is really after when suddenly Tsumugu begins laughing. Seeing this, Hikari pushes Tsumugu into the water and the two are soon joined by their friends. While walking home with Tsumugu, Hikari suddenly notices the car of Akari's boyfriend and pursues it. Arriving at the shop, Hikari hides out but is found by Sayu Hisanuma and Miuna Shiotome, the former of whom fails in her attempts to knock out Hikari. While Sayu gets angry, Miuna instead asks Hikari for help in breaking up her father and his girlfriend, much to his shock as he realizes she means Akari. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes